combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
RPG-7
The RPG-7, (Ручной Противотанковый Гранатомёт – Ruchnoy Protivotankovyy Granatomyot, Hand-held anti-tank grenade launcher), is a GP-Standard Explosive weapon that was released with the 10-14-09 Content Update. It is currently one of five Launchers that are constantly available for purchase, the other four being the LAW, M79, MZP-1 and XM25 CDTE. Overview The RPG-7 fires rocket-shaped grenades. Like the LAW, the fired grenades travel in a straight line. The RPG-7 can be seen as an improvement of the LAW, with increased damage and blast radius. The maximum amount of damage a fired grenade will deal to a human character is 86 HP. This weapon does not accept any modifications - including a scope, making long-ranged aiming rather difficult. Grenades are fired one at a time as well, due to reloading required after every shot. It has potential as a counter sniping weapon. The blast radius of the RPG does not require precise aim to discourage snipers from positioning themselves in advantageous positions. When it was first released, the RPG-7 was extremely effective in killing the Infected, especially newly Infected players since it did 150+ damage indirectly and 200+ directly. However, constant nerfing has greatly weakened the power of the RPG-7 in Quarantine Regen, now only dealing about 80 damage at point-blank. Variants Events *The RPG-7 was available for permanent... **during the Limited Sale in Combat Arms Brazil on 02/27/2014 for 100,000 GP. **in Combat Arms Brazil, on 03/08/2014 for 100,000 GP. **in Combat Arms Brazil, on 04/26/2014 for 100,000 GP. Trivia *This weapon first appeared in the Combat Arms Teaser, but with the release of Fireteam, players can encounter enemy bots wearing white shemaghs with RPG-7s on their backs. *For a long time, The RPG-7 was the subject of many gamers before it was released. Many users wanted a new, stronger variant of the LAW; so when Nexon released the RPG, many players were overjoyed. *As with all Explosive Projectiles, the RPG-7's launched rocket can be intercepted, damaged and destroyed by weapon fire and explosion damage. *Unlike the LAW, which makes a slight "air-sucking" sound when launched, the RPG-7 makes a "propulsion" sound. *Both the LAW and RPG-7 have iron sights on them, but they cannot be used. *The RPG-7 should have a blackish-blue rocket tracer instead of the orange one in CA. *The explosive projectile shot out of the RPG-7 is not actually a green warhead. Due to the inaccurate work of the developers, it is the same explosive projectile that the LAW and M136 Rocket Launcher share. *For some unknown reason, the RPG-7 will not show on a player's profile in the weapon statistics, meaning that even though you get kills with it, it won't show. It does, however, show in the overall specific weapon player rankings. *As of the 3/30/12 patch, the RPG-7 can be seen on the main patch in the "hot items" box with a scope attached. *There is a current glitch where if the RPG-7 runs out of ammo, the draw animation of the weapon will not show the left arm of the user. *The RPG is often seen in Quarantine Regen, due to its effectiveness in taking down The Infected. *In Combat Arms Brazil, during its Limited Sale, the RPG-7 was released for permanent duration. However, only 3,000 of them were in stock. *The rocket used in-game is the standard 85mm PG-7V HEAT rocket. See More *RPG-7/Strategies Media RPG-7 Draw.gif|Drawing animation of the RPG-7 RPG-7 Draw with No Warhead.gif|Drawing animation of the RPG-7 without warhead RPG-7 Fire.gif|Firing animation of the RPG-7 RPG-7 Reload.gif|Reloading animation of the RPG-7 RPG-7 Sprint.gif|Sprinting animation of the RPG-7 RPG-7 Sprint with No Warhead.gif|Sprinting animation of the RPG-7 without warhead (Blue) RPG 1-3.jpg (Blue) RPG 2-3.jpg (Blue) RPG 3-3.jpg RPG.jpg RPG Ingame.jpg Category:Primary Category:GP Standard Weapon Category:2009 Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Category:Explosive Category:Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Reloaded-Common